Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating creation, editing and sharing of a shortcut to such various informations having similarities as applications, files web documents, contacts and the like.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a mobile terminal of a smart type is widely used, various applications can be run in the mobile terminal. Hence, a user is able to access a single information in various ways. However, if applications are different from each other in type or property, it is inconvenient to manage/access informations separately despite the informations have similarities in-between.